Purpose
by CrimsonBlur
Summary: Twilight felt as though she really didn't do anything other than just look pretty for the crowds, since she had become Alicorn, and so she wonders, what is her purpose? And whilst she is searching for those answers a Mobian Were-Hog will teach her that even though we may not like something it will reveal it's purpose later
1. Chapter 1

_How do I get into these situations?_ Was my only thought as I was now transformed once again into my Were-Hog form and once again dropped from the containment field. My disturbing features all too present.

"Oh hoo hoo hoo, Sonic how does it feel to be this monstrosity once again, cursed to be a living nightmare once again!" Eggman laughed, which actually crushed my spirit, I was never happy with this form , as it made me look like a freak… Not much I could do about it now.

My friends are all behind me as I took the bait and as usual, I was too overconfident with Eggman. Though the ones who hadn't seen this form before were horrified; Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Blaze, all were taken aback by my freakish look.

"Hehe, hey guys!" I said, my voice sounding even gruffer and thus more intimidating. Shadow, unnerved but not dissuaded was the first to question me.

"Sonic?" He asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, faker? In case you're wondering… No, I'm not a threat and I'm not gonna lose it, I'm just a lot more furry is all, think of me a cuddly teddy bear that can kick your butt any day of the week and that's basically this form." I joked as Shadow looked onto the Were-Hog.

"Hm, seems your humor hasn't faded," Shadow smirked.

Though then we turned our attention to the bad guy of the hour.

"Eggman, give up, you can't win, we've taken out your scrap heap of robots, and you have nowhere to go, surrender!" Sonic threatened.

"Oh I've got nowhere to go, but you on the other hand… Have somewhere to go, activate Egg-Portal!" Eggman shouted, and at once a black void opened, that was viewable by all the Sonic gang.

"This portal will take you across the dimensions, and out of my hair so be prepared to be gone forever!" Eggman laughed, before getting into a spare Egg Mobile and shooting at the heroes. Which because of the portal's pull force they were starting to fly towards it,with Blaze being the first to go, though Sonic grabbed her by the hand, and flung her away.

Though everyone was getting away Sonic stayed with Eggman still shooting at the other heroes as they were escaping, and Sonic was blocking Eggman's view towards them, and grabbed Eggman's Mobile, and started riding on the top of the glass-spherical dome protecting the lethargic doctor.

"Yo Eggman, let's get our tickets punched… Two tickets to another dimension, next stop, unknown." Sonic joked as he pulled himself and Eggman into the portal, never to make another sound, but the hissing of the portal as it closed behind them. And the rest of the gang coming back to see Sonic and Eggman were nowhere to be seen and thinking only thing.

" _Sayonara Sonic the Hedgehog."_

Though they knew not what dimension he would end up in. If someone told you he was going to a world filled with candied-coloured ponies, you'd be a bit skeptical too.

Now we draw our attention to a lavender-alicorn princess, known by her friends as Twilight Sparkle, looking out from a balcony, from the elegant city, known in Equestria as Canterlot, a place where royalty was present to the utmost, as the city was governed by the two royal sisters of Equestria, known to all as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, two of the most benevolent ponies, especially for royalty you would ever find.

And the fact that they were royalty and in Twilight's eyes useful, bit down on her own self-esteem, more than it be aware Twilight had saved Equestria 2 times already, and even though she held her friends in the highest regard, specifically the ones that had always been there to help her during a crisis.

Their names known as well as hers though not held in the same regard, with the exception of one 20% percent cooler pony, by the name of Rainbow Dash, a pegasus with the ability to create a Sonic Rainboom, an amazing speed technique where she dive-bombs towards the ground and at the last second, she creates an aerial explosion of speed, that pushes her body to the speed of sound and inspires everyone with her performances.

Other than Rainbow there was Applejack a business pony, not unlike Pinkie Pie who provides the whole of Ponyville with its world famous cider and sell apples to everyone, and Pinkie… well she's a whole different kind of pony, she may be eccentric, but she's the party animal of the town of Ponyville, always preparing celebrations and events for everypony, and Rarity, who makes the clothes for all her clients and everypony else.

And finally Fluttershy, whilst seeming like nothing really special and being a more timid pony compared to most she is one of the best singers ever, in all of Ponyville, and whilst she may not be as outgoing she is certainly more in tune with the animals of the Everfree Forest.

Every single one of Twilight's friends has a purpose or at least do something, and all she ever seemed to do in her own view was just look pretty for the crowds. Her other princesses, Celestia, Luna, and her step-sister and wife to her brother, Princess Cadence, were all princesses of something, Celestia was the Princess of the sun, Luna was the Princess of the moon, Cadence was the princess of love, she kept thinking in her head.

"What am I princess of?" She wondered of her purpose as a princess as she kept staring out into the night.

Her own negative thoughts were cut short when a hole opened up in the sky, which she didn't know would make her meet a person who would show her the value of her role as a princess, though thinking not of that anymore she immediately woke up her assistant Spike.

"Spike, something is happening in the sky, send a letter to Princess Celestia!" Twilight spoke as she was in a hurry, though Spike still half asleep, and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He brought up a good point.

"UGGGH, first off we're already in her castle we can just go down to tell her, and secondly won't she be able to see this from her castle anyway?"

"Yes, but… we should at least investigate" She retorted as she kept looking out the balcony.

"We can… ugh... check it out in the morning... I mean it's not hurting anyone right now so we don't need… to start nothing" Spike said, now nodding off back to sleep, and leaving Twilight to fix her gaze on the portal and immediately two figures came through one looking like a timberwolf and one looking like a human.

Needless to say, Twilight's curiosity was peaked. And with that, she started to fly out of the balcony, and to the front of the royal castle, where the portal had dropped the two figures.

"Hang on Eggman!" Sonic said, holding onto Eggman, making sure he didn't spread all across the ground. Sonic placed his spiked shoes out and with one giant fall, an explosion of smoke was created, and Sonic and Eggman were still in one piece.

"Sonic, you win! You can have me as your prisoner! You need not resort to violence!" Eggman pleaded as he falls to the ground and begs, to which Sonic immediately smirked, and laughed.

"Y'know what Egghead you're absolutely right, so instead, I'm gonna make you just like me!" Sonic said, raising his claw to Eggman, but being pushed off by a force unbeknownst to him, and when he looked at the castle door, he could see the source. A purple pony, whose horn was glowing a royal purple hue.

"Get away from him, Timberwolf, or whatever you are!" Twilight awkwardly added.

"Timberwolf? Hate to break it to you girly but I'm more of a werewolf, and with that comes so additional features." Sonic said, as his reasonably sharp teeth, now sharpened even further, and his fur gained a pure light blue hue to as he started pushing against her magic, with more force than she had anticipated.

"You're strong I'll give you that, but you won't beat me!" She defiantly yelled.

"I'm not trying to beat you I'm trying to warn you, he's the villain, he's gonna… Ouch" Sonic began but was hit away by a blow by her magic, as it had condensed into a ball, which made his blue hue dissipate

"Likely story, now you are under arrest, for the act of violence towards another and against royalty," Twilight stated, though subconsciously knowing she had no right to enforce the law like this, but also knew that she had to take action.

At this opportunity as the Were-Hog and alicorn were at a standoff, Eggman got into his Egg Mobile, and seeing that the riff had closed throughout the scuffle, still took to the skies and made a quick escape, leaving Sonic to deal with the pony with magical powers.

"Listen to me, miss… ugh, what would I call you?" Sonic brashly asked as he wanted to know who she was.

"You would want to get to know me as we are fighting? Well, no harm in it, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle and you would be?" She replied.

"Sonic the Were-Hog at your service, now if you would lower your magic, I'm gonna say, we could talk about this" Sonic immediately raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"Princess, we are ready to serve, what are your orders?" A voice said, then a group of the royal guards came to her side of their field and aimed their horns at Sonic, ready to blast him some more.

"Please I don't wanna hurt anyone, I'm just trying to stop that dude from taking over my world, and I want to get home! Please!" Sonic pleaded. Though even with that, Twilight using duty and rules to dictate this strangers fate, she ordered her men to attack, he tries to use his rubber arms to get away though one the guards fires his magic at Sonic thus knocking him out, and leaving him in her hands.

5 minutes later, her friends had come along from the castle as they were all visiting Canterlot to see what had happened. She explained all about Sonic and how he claimed to be from another world, to which Rainbow Dash, scoffed at.

"Eh, he's probably just trying to get in your good books, I say we clobber the creep till he gives us some real answers." She punches her hooves together, then looks at the Were-Hog as he was inside a magically charged cage. "Though I gotta say, he looks pretty cute when he's napping" Rainbow admitted as she looks at him.

"We can't do anything right now, under due process he has to be under trial and must make a full statement on what went down tonight, then and only then can we really know what he was up to," Twilight stated.

"Aw but that's no fun!" Rainbow whined.

"He may look threatening but I bet he's not that bad once you get to know him." Fluttershy hypothesized

"I bet he's from another dimension of bipedal animals that can walk and talk like that human world Sunset and you went to and maybe he's is a hero who was trying to stop that guy and that we'll eventually become friends" Pinkie Pie, speculated, though from her previous guesses at people's identities, she was usually right

"Wait! Me friends with a mangy wolf, no way, what do you think Rarity? Applejack?" The rainbow-maned, blue-skinned tomboy asked.

"He doesn't seem so bad, right now, he seemed like an eager little critter who didn't wanna start nothing by the way he talks." The orange-skinned cowgirl stated.

"That coat works for him giving him a look all his own, he looks like a lovely little pet to have, who knows, maybe Spike could keep him." Rarity joked, to which all the other ponies laughed, as the fashionista and they all knew was evident and in full force right now, so best not thinking too much on it.

" _Applejack does have a point he didn't seem to want to hurt anyone, maybe he was telling the truth? I need to talk tonight when he wakes, I need to see what he meant or get a read on what he wants to do."_ Twilight thought, now being more concerned about whether she had unfairly made a mistake and just arrested a poor innocent creature.

 **A/N**

 **Thatoneguy753:Hey what's up guys, you're probably wondering who am I? Well, I've been writing a few stories in these parts and I had an idea in the shape of a drawing I made, then me and Crimson here talked and agreed to make a story based on this.**

 **CrimsonBlur: And thus you have this story, I did the first two chapters with T.O.G 753 handling the editing, and as you can tell we're a match made in heaven! :)**

 **Thatoneguy753: Indeed! We'll bring more chapters as soon as we can, also be sure and look at my own stories in my page they're really good and we're gonna have fun with this!**

 **CrimsonBlur: Too true, anyway we hope we're fairly criticized for our work and we'd love to have some feedback, anything you liked, disliked, tell us and we will try to work it out as best as we can! But really we hope you enjoy! See ya next time!**


	2. Nothing to Worry About

Sonic woke to find himself inside a sort of cage. "W-Where am I?" He questioned, he looked around and checked his surroundings , and saw his claws still apparent and the moonlight shimmering to his grey steel box. "What happened?" Sonic asked for no-one in particular, as he tried to piece together how he ended up in this place, and then his thoughts were drawn back to the lavender horse that had had her army attack him.

"Riight, I remember, seriously that girl needs to chill, hm… it seems that the day is coming along, I'm sure I'm gonna be on trial or something like that, she did mention something about royalty." Sonic pondered to himself, now lying in his cage, bored out of his mind.

"Ugh you think they'd have some sort of entertainment here, like a TV, a board game seriously even the other prisoners would make decent company." He said as he was just laying on the floor, bored out of his mind.

After 2 minutes, he was so bored he was doing pull-ups in his cell, with his arms extended. He kept working out until the sun broke through and his Werehog form vanished. _Great, well at least they should be coming to my cell any minute… now_ He thought, as the door to his left opened, revealing two guards in golden armour, both having serious looks on their faces, which Sonic almost seemed to challenge by smirking.

"Unknown creature you are under arrest and will now stand trial, for the crimes you have committed against Princess Twilight Sparkle" The guard then looks at the cage and then sees the blue hedgehog in there instead of a beast. "Wait, who are you?"

" _Wow, these can't tell that I'm the same guy from last night, wow that Werehog really must hide me too well."_ Sonic subconsciously thought as he stood up.

"I'm the guy from the other night, the beautiful furry beast, who got shot up by you guys?" Sonic joked, to which they somewhat cracked a smile.

"Well if you are that same creature then we order you to come with us to stand trial for your crimes against the Princess of Magic." The other guard stated as they opened his cell, Sonic already complying with them and placing his hands behind his back so he could be cuffed.

"Your hospitality is amazing by the way, makes a guy feel like he's in a nice little prison." Sonic mockingly said, though the previous chuckle he got out of them was now not there as they kept pushing him to the courtroom.

The doors were opened, and a white royal horse figure was standing in the judge's seat, with long flowing almost celestial type of hair, Sonic immediately recognised she was the boss of this world, and she now turned her sharp gaze to Sonic as to give him a reminder of who was in charge but also a look of curiousness.

" _Strange….Twilight told me that a hairy beast attacked her last night."_ She kept looking at the blue creature getting escorted through the court " _But this creature looks less hairy and doesn't look like any sort of beast, I must see to what is this and hope that Twilight didn't make a mistake."_ She thought as she kept to herself _._

Sonic kept walking through the faces of many horses that were looking back at him as he was shown to his seat on the defendant side, whilst the purple horse from before looked at him and was on the plaintiff's side.

The clamouring of different voices, made it very hard for Sonic to hear, though he soon, heard the seriousness in the voice of the judge horse.

"Silence! Order! Order!" The horse yelled as a yellow glow was knocking the gavel on the judge's table, causing everyone to not utter another word.

"We are here to settle the matter of the incident that occurred last night between the plaintiff, Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville, and this unknown creature, whom we would first request to tell us his name!" The Royal Judge/Princess stated.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and in case you are wondering I am the same creature who fell through the void, and if you wondering about my appearance I will explain that when the need arises, or when I am asked too." Sonic formally spoke, though he was many things and brash being his most noticeable feature, he handled this situation with severity and understanding of his current setting.

"Thank you Sonic, I am Princess Celestia, Alicorn of the Sun and ruler of Equestria, I will explain where you are as we can clearly see you are not of our world. You are in the land of Equestria, the land of mythical ponies…" Celestia explained, though the mention of the phrase 'Pony' made Sonic snigger at the absurdity and his teenage mind.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog, do you find something humorous?" Celestia asked, an almost serious tone surrounding her.

"Well first of just call me Sonic, putting 'Mr' on my name makes me sound old, and secondly in my world, the phrase 'Pony' refer to horse like animals, like you here, but that they are for little girls, so sorry but I won't be able to take that seriously, I know you're telling the truth, but it's just not cool to like anything like you if you're a boy." Sonic explained.

"Hm, your world is very curious, could you tell us where you are from?" Celestia asked.

"I am the world of Mobius, a world inhabited by humans… and anthropomorphic animals like me and you, but we're bipedal, in that world, there are objects called the seven chaos emeralds , which grant the wish of the person who gathers them all." Sonic explained, only holding his sentence when a high pitched squee was heard from the back of the courtroom.

"Did someone say Chaos?!" A voice said, though no source was heard.

"Huh? Excuse me Miss Celestia, who was that?" Sonic was quick to ask as he looks throughout the courtroom. Celestia then sighs as she puts her hoof on her face as if she was face-palming.

"It's probably Discord." Celestia huffed.

"Dis-who?" Sonic asked, to which he then felt a hand that resembled the texture of a bear, rubbed against his shoulders.

"Discord my boy! Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony? Nearly had Equestria in 1000 years of chaos? Nope, ugh you off-worlders still haven't heard of my accomplishments, honestly you'd think someone would've heard of me." Discord explained to Sonic kept hearing the voice though didn't see who it was coming from.

Sonic, yet to turn around, was now considering running, but steeled himself as he turned around to be faced with the true form of Discord.

And immediately freaked out.

"Agh! What the heck?" He almost jumped out of the podium. "Who decided to invite creature feature, ugh, I mean seriously you're a combination of a goat, dragon, bear chicken or something or other, seriously that looks unappealing, to the biggest degree, seriously talk about a face only a mother could love." Sonic jokingly insulted Discord.

"You off-worlders aren't too nice either, I mean not even a full day in this place, and you're already insulting someone, mainly me" Discord, joked back.

"I'd insult anyone that looked that ugly, seriously, something happen with this dude? He looks like he was dumped into toxic waste at birth." Sonic still shot back at Discord.

"Well your not miss beauty pageant either boy!" He retorted right to Sonic's face then he teleported to his other side of which he was standing. "And besides I didn't want to be here for any other reason than to know about these gems you call Chaos Emeralds." Discord said, trying to change the subject with Sonic.

"Riiight, you're not getting them, there not in this dimension, so how about you try to talk after this court session?" Sonic advised, to which Discord was not too happy about but agreed to anyway as he escorted himself out of the courtroom.

"ANYway… you are charged with the count of assault on royalty, as well as malicious intent, how do you plead?" Celestia asked, thoroughly annoyed at Discord butting in on this matter.

"I'm one hundred percent guilty, but only because she struck first, in other words… She started it!" Sonic childishly joked.

"You started it!" Twilight shot back.

"No way!" Sonic retorted.

"Yes way!" Twilight said, completely forgetting her nerdy roots.

"Who was the one who instigated a fight? You did, some Princess you've got here." He said to which everyone in the crowd gasped at his claim.

"She was stopping me from stopping a guy that's probably gonna come back for revenge, granted she didn't know, but she shouldn't have interfered or got in my way!" Sonic shot back, leaving Twilight speechless, and unable to reply and on the verge of shedding a tear, and Celestia could see this.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Sonic arrogantly proclaimed.

"You have insulted my student, and for that , you will have no mercy, I hereby sentence you to life in prison" Celestia angrily said as she brought the gavel down to the podium. As the guards pulled Sonic back to his cell, and the last thing he saw was that same girl crying her eyes out.

" _That's not on me! That's on her, she stopped me from stopping a tyrant, I can't feel sorry for doing my job, can I ? That's my job, to be a hero, but… that may have just made me the villain."_ Sonic glumly thought as he was thrown back into his cell.

"Nowhere to go anymore, you venomous Rat!" The guards said as they locked his cage and left him there.

"Yeah yeah, keep moving horse boy!" Sonic rudely retorted.

"You're asking for it Rat!" One of them warned.

"Don't you have some grass to eat or something?" Sonic shot back, to which it was clear to see a nerve has been touched, without saying anything and keeping his professionalism intact the guard, left the room, almost as though he hadn't heard him.

" _Greeeeeat back into this place again, you have gotta be kidding me, I wanna get outside, get myself to my natural habitat, and be able to run around for all I'm worth, but I'm stuck here, well as soon as it's night, my Werehog form should be strong enough to get out of this place, and then I need to leg it as fast as I can. Try to find Eggman and get home, I'm not too concerned about getting home, I'm just hoping that I can get out of here before I serve my sentence, but that.."_ Sonic thoughts were interrupted, by the opening of the room door, and 5 ponies going through the door, all possessing different mane and coat colours.

"And I'm guessing you're friends of Twilight right?" Sonic asked, just lying up against the wall, not too interested in them at the moment.

"You better believe it, Sonic right?" A pure white pony said, approaching his cage.

"Yeah, what's it to you Snowball?" Sonic sourly shot back.

"My name is Rarity. For your information. This is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy" Rarity explained, pointing to each individual pony as she said their names.

"Listen up creep, we don't like what you did back there!" Rainbow Dash angrily stated, to which Sonic just yawned.

"Yeah, yeah Turkey Wings, you're friend is too emotional, sorry to say it, but that's just life, I've had people say worse to me. You just have to have a thicker skin." Sonic joked.

"Why must you be so mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not mean I'm just realistic, and besides I was joking around, I like to have fun, I like to have people laugh with me, and more to point I'm more concerned with other people than myself," Sonic replied.

"Yeah well that wasn't her laughing she looked sad to me, and I know laughter and that Spiky was not laughter," Pinkie interjected, to which Sonic just ignores her.

"Yeah right, that's why you're so mean to Twilight, listen punk, she may not be a perfect princess, but she's our friend and we won't let you just insult her like this!" Rainbow said, getting riled up by Sonic's constant apathetic nature.

"Yeah , what she said why don't you just go home to your own dimension ya dang varmint?" Applejack asked.

"Can't, I'm stuck here till I can create a dimensional wormhole to get home and that was usually what the Chaos Emeralds were for, but I'm pretty sure since we couldn't get them when I left my dimension I'm pretty sure they're with the others… and you're calling me a varmint, yeah I'm getting told this from horse that can talk, go eat some grass!" Sonic laughed. As Applejack growls at him though Fluttershy places her hoof on her shoulder telling her to stop.

"Fine stay here then, we just wanted to help you, but you wanted to act like that, let's go, girls" Applejack said, and as she said that all the girls disregarded Sonic, leaving him to snicker at what they didn't realize, Sonic would transform soon and then it would be impossible to follow him.

He was just biding his time, and so decided to experiment with some of his own attacks, he'd been training with Shadow before he went to this crazy place, so maybe he should try to train, his first technique he tried to use was his iconic Sonic Wind, he put his hand out and started charging up his energy and launching it at the cage, it didn't break, but Sonic was able to make scratch marks on the cage, showing that his attack had indeed done some damage to the cage.

His next trick was one Tails thought up for Sonic, one time when they were infiltrating an Eggman's base, Sonic couldn't get in as a solid door was blocking the way, Tails then theorized that he could get through by vibrating through, making his molecules pass through the door, that could be his ticket out of here, and so he started to vibrate his body till he felt like a jackhammer and started moving towards the cage.

" _First time for everything I guess, I hope this works."_ Sonic thought as he touched the cage and he wasn't touching it, but it also wasn't touching him, he stepped through, a look of victory on his face.

" _Ok time to get out of this crazy place_ ," Sonic said as he noticed a window leading to the outside of the castle, and without a second thought jumped out of the window and landed on the wall of the castle outside the prison, before running down the wall and now being on solid ground.

" _Yes I'm free, now to find Robutnik, see ya later… my little ponies."_ Sonic thought, laughing to himself as he ran straight towards the forest, leaving all of the ponies behind and setting his sights on going after Eggman.

 **A/N**

 **Thatoneguy753: Well…...that just happened. :I**

 **CrimsonBlur: Hooray for references, one to the flash and one to the show, points for creativity. I'd give that an 11 out of 10! :)**

 **Thatoneguy753: Heh heh, anyways we hope you enjoyed this chapter as this one was actually great.**

 **CrimsonBlur: And expect more references, though tell if you had any problems, or things didn't make sense for you. See ya next time!**


	3. Infected

Twilight was currently walking around a hallway in the castle as she was thinking to herself at what just happen in court. Her eyes were red from crying to herself

" _I-I was just curious and just wanted to see what was happening down there, it's not my fault I didn't know what was happening."_ She thought to herself as she was walking by herself.

" _I was just doing what I thought was good and to think I had some pity for him."_ She then turned her head down and felt more tears go through her eyes.

"Twilight!" She heard a voice as she saw Spike coming up to her as he ran through the hallway.

"Hey, Spike." She said while still keeping her head down in shame. Spike notices this as she still looked sad.

"Are you still sad Twilight?" She lightly nodded as Spike then look positive. "Don't listen to what that needle mouse guy says, and besides what does he know about you?" He said as he waited

for Twilight to answer him.

"Nothing." She said as Spike nodded.

"Exactly! Now come on, let's go to the ice cream parlor, I want some ice cream, please!" He pleaded to her. As she slightly said 'sure' as she and Spike kept walking.

" _He's right, what does he know about me, NOTHING, he doesn't know what I've been through or who or what I am!"_

She continuously had those negative thoughts in her head, her brow starts to descend making herself mad that this creature from another world could just tell her that she sucked at princesshood.

It came to a boiling point to which Twilight just screamed out loud and then just ran away from Spike and then to another part of the hallway.

"I'LL SHOW HIM!" She yelled out as she angrily ran through the hallways. Spike was shivering as he was recovering from the blowout Twilight had right now.

"Whoa, I didn't know she would be this angry." He said as he quickly ran the other way to find the others.

She ran past the prison door as she goes to the jail cells to confront the hedgehog, she looked all over but couldn't find him.

"WHERE IS HE?" She yelled out loud, she snorted through her nostrils in anger as she couldn't believe he could get away. Just then as she was about to go warn Celestia, she noticed something odd about the wall of one of the jail cells, she used a spell to detect oddities about the wall.

"AH-HA! I got it!" She then teleported through the bars to see the wall closely.

" _There's molecular distortion on this wall he must of passed through this wall!"_ She concluded though she went back to thinking.

" _But how could he have done that? The only he could of done it, is if he was fast enough to move the molecules in his body."_ She then tried a tracking spell to track his position in case the hedgehog did ran off. after a bit, she found his location in the Everfree Forest.

" _Found him! Now I'll show who's doing a bad job at being a princess!"_ She yelled as she concentrated her teleportation spell and vanished in a violet light.

It was night time as Sonic already transformed into his Werehog form as he was jogging as the werehog as he did not have the blue fur or his break-neck hedgehog's speed.

"Aw man, I thought I would get used to this." He then looks behind him as he was looking out for his surroundings.

"I hope I got away far enough from those weirdos, now to find Eggman!" He said as he continued onward, only to be stopped by a violet flash that happened right in front of him.

" _AHGH, what's with the bright light?"_ He thought as what appeared was the purple pony that he saw before, only difference with her? She looked really pissed!

"Uhh, come on, I have no time deal with you!" He then tried to walk away from her though he then felt a force block him from leaving. "What the?" He was then binded in some magical force and then brought to Twilight as her horn was glowing.

"You're not getting away from me piece of pincushion!" She said as she then flew right up to him.

"Heh, you know for a princess you're not that good of a princess if you didn't sent any backup with ya, you must be really sure of your of yourself if you can get the job done?" He joked, as Twilight got angrier as he keeps making fun of her even as she's holding him in her magic.

"Not that great of a princess, huh?" Twilight angrily yelled as she then get's Sonic out of his binding, and then starts blasting Sonic with the full force of her magic, sending him hurtling through the trees.

"OK, Ouch! Seriously, for a girls toy she hits pretty hard" Sonic joked still not taking this situation seriously as she still kept firing magic blasts at him.

"Do you have any idea what I've went through, the friends, I've made the trials I've faced?! Or what I've through?" Twilight roared as she let loose a full barrage of her magic, prompting Sonic to evade her attacks.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say nnnnnnope, I don't know anything about you." He growled as he kept running as fast as he could in his Werehog form. "Though only thing I do know is that you have a bad temper by what's happening right now." He said though Twilight wasn't listening to her

She kept on firing at him as she was just full of anger and she wanted to show him how much pain he'd caused her.

"Listen to me, I'm just trying to get back to my own dimension, I'm thinking maybe my nemesis has some way of getting me home!" Sonic tried to explain, but she wasn't hearing it, all he was to her was a bully and someone who didn't understand her pain.

"I don't care, you think it's easy being a princess?! You think I wanted this?! Or that was able to adapt so easily?! Well it wasn't!" Twilight angrily exploded, unleashing her alicorn powers and blasting a giant beam towards Sonic. He recovered as he tried to block the beam she fired as he looks back at her.

"Agh! Listen I'm sorry for what I said back there and if you want me to go I'll go, but you need to stop trying to fight me, please before something goes wrong!" Sonic yelled, trying to get her to stand down, but in her rage she charged at him, and he raised his claws in defence, though didn't notice one of his claws was outward, and when they collided, Sonic was waiting for his body to be flung across the forest, but instead, he heard the meek painful grunts of the alicorn.

"Agh, what did you…" Twilight asked, as she looked down to where he had impaled her and she recoiled, her blood being bright red, and sprayed onto the ground as she tried to move away from him though her wound was making it hard for her to actually move.

"No! Damnit! This is what I was talking about, I gotta get you out of here and back to your friends. Hold on!" Sonic anxiously stated as he put her on his back, and got onto all fours, before unleashing his unleashed form for speed. And tore back through the forest once more, reaching the castle, though stopping, to asking her where the nearest hospital was.

"Over there... See that white building… it's… to help… ponies… with afflictions or.. Wounds" Twilight weakly responded.

"Just hold on Twilight" Sonic said, as he reached the front door, and now frantically searched around for a doctor. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sonic yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear, someone came immediately horrified not only because of Sonic, but more so by the Alicorn Princess' condition.

"Please take care of her." Sonic said, to which the nurse nodded, and with that Sonic disappeared from the hospital as the nurse pony looks around for the werehog but then goes back in to look after the now wounded alicorn.

 **A/N**

 **CrimsonBlur: Oh 3rd chapter I smell character development and love forming or maybe that's my BO not too sure which :)**

 **Thatoneguy753: Yeah that didn't look like love to me? Though perhaps maybe…..later? Anyways I sorta wrote this one with him putting a few touches on the chapter.**

 **CrimsonBlur: You're not good at adding suspense, of course they'll get together, bet you right now, let's go man! 2 billion says they get together.**

 **Thatoneguy753: Uhhhh ok, 3 billion says they don't?**

 **CrimsonBlur: Let's spice it up, the loser has to make an embarrassing video and put it in the author notes!**

 **Thatoneguy753: Ehhhh fine! Anyways thank you guys for watching, please like and follow this story or leave a review. Or please let one or both of us know anything, we hope to catch you in the next chapter where things get REALLY good I promise.**

 **CrimsonBlur: Don't make promises you can't keep!**

 **Thatoneguy753: Why? Those are the best kind!**

 **CrimsonBlur: You got that from the Amazing Spiderman, didn't you?**

 **Thatoneguy753: Heh heh, yes, yes I did.**

 **CrimsonBlur: God...Damnit! :(**

 **Thatoneguy753: So see ya next time!**


	4. Forgive and Forget

Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget

 _Ugh, what happened?_ Twilight asked, as her eyes started to flicker to life, only to slightly close as the light from the hospital lightbulb shone straight into her iris.

"Twilight! Are you ok?" A familiar southern accent asked, gracing her ears with the sound of compassion.

"Ugh, I'm OK… where is Sonic?" Twilight asked, with a curious tone, more than an angry one.

"Is he the one that did this to you?" Rainbow angrily asked, with her right hoof colliding with her left hoof in rage. That's when Nurse Redheart spoke up.

"No, if you're talking about the furry creature that gave you to me after you were in a bad state last night, he didn't seem like he had done something like that, he was panicking, it seemed as though he was more concerned with your safety than anything else" She explained.

 _Sonic took me here? Why? And what's with this scratch on my arm?_ Twilight subconsciously questioned. Before being mentally interrupted by Fluttershy.

"He seemed pretty mean at first, but I'm willing to believe Miss Redheart here. After all how else could you have gotten here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well we better go find him to thank him then, where do you think he could've headed?" Rarity asked

"I'm… thinking maybe towards the Forests or away from any well-known city, just to keep hidden" Twilight theorised.

"Actually you won't have to look far." Someone said. That's when they all turned to the doorway to find him standing there crossing his arms as he looked in their direction. He was his normal hedgehog self as he looked at them. Though they weren't very happy to see him. He then smirked as he looked at Nurse Redheart

"Can you give me some time with these six?" Sonic asked. Nurse Redheart nodded as she leaves the room leaving the Mane six with the Blue blur. He then walks up to them and that's when AJ and RD get in a ready stance as they were ready to pounce while FS, PP, and Rarity stood right beside Twilight. That's when he stopped.

"Can't a hedgehog just try to strike up a friendly conversation without being threatened by the people… ugh, ponies he meets?" Sonic joked, which made Applejack and Rainbow slightly chuckle, making them completely drop their guard.

"Thank you, anyway miss anger issues, you've got a serious issue now, you see that cut on your skin, that is from me, but from your rage. You were cut by one of my claws, and sadly yes this is going where you think… you're infected" Sonic grimly stated, to which Twilight immediately freaked out, rising straight out of her bed and having an anxious look on her face.

"Hehe, relax Twi, it's not anything fatal, hell it won't even kill you, you'll just be a lot more cuddly is the best way to put it. " Sonic bashfully joked to which Twilight was infuriated with at first but then started laughing uncontrollably. That's when they all started laughing… well except for Rainbow Dash. Sonic then turned around as they noticed.

"Wait you're leaving now?" Twilight asked. Sonic turned and nodded.

"Yeah I don't think your friend Celestia would be too pleased if she found out I was here. Plus I've still got a mad scientist to find, but I did want to come and apologize for the cut and I guess for what I said back at the trial." He said, but a thought ran through his mind. _Even though you did start that fight and I am right. Then again I don't know much about her, but still. I stand by my word._ He then looks forward. "Hope you get better and who knows maybe I'll see ya around. Till then, see ya later…. Princess." He said as he took off. Twilight smiled as he left and the others then turned to her. Rarity then spoke.

"Well he seems sincere and he did risk his freedom to come here." She said.

"Yeah and I was watching and I didn't see any signs of a lie in his voice," Applejack said as she raised her hood to her chin. Everyone seemed to start thinking about it, but Rainbow spoke.

"I don't trust that guy even if my life depended on it." She said as she turned away the possibility of Sonic being good. Fluttershy then looked at Rainbow with a sad look.

"How could you say that Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"He ran away from us like a coward, sure he helped you out but does that inspire trust? In fact, I'm going after him just to make sure that he's telling the truth." Rainbow said, before flying out of the hospital and saw a figure running through the outskirts of the forest beside Canterlot, she looked and spotted Sonic running at a considerable pace, as so she flew after him, only taking moments to catch up at breakneck speeds.

"Yo Spiky, I still don't trust you, so why don't you tell me why you're really here?" Rainbow questioned, to which Sonic scoffed at her persistence.

"Ugh I already told you chicken wings, I'm here to get home and stop the crazy scientist doctor dude from my world from building an army" Sonic explained.

"I have to say you're pretty fast… I'll ask you more questions later when you're behind bars, and who are you calling chicken wings?" Rainbow angrily asked.

"You, chicken wings, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta split, see ya!" Sonic said, now blasting off at an intense speed, leaving Rainbow behind. Her competitive side was now brimming, as she rose into the sky and accelerated towards the ground towards the blue visible line beneath her which creating a giant dust trail. Her speed now allowing her to come close to Sonic she bumped into him, knocking him to the side.

"Argh, knock it off feathers, I don't want to start another fight with your ponies!" Sonic angrily yelled, knocking Rainbow back.

"You are still a criminal, so if you would be so kind as to…" Rainbow started, though Sonic had now blasted off even faster, prompting her to pick up the pace.

"Listen to me, you should talk this over with Celestia, so let me capture you before I use my super awesome move on you!" Rainbow threatened.

"Go ahead, otherwise leave me alone!" Sonic angrily yelled back, and that was all the prompting that Rainbow needed and at once she gained altitude almost as high as her hometown and then plummeting straight towards the ground, and that the last minute, she shot off like a rocket going a few multiples of the speed of sound, and surpassing Sonic in speed, for that brief moment and in her mind she thought. " _I showed that creep, now to catch him as he passes by."_

Though she would be flabbergasted when she heard a giant explosion that ripped several trees from their places, and a cheeky smirk aimed in her general direction with only a single phrase being spoken.

"See ya later Skittles"

With that Rainbow came to a halt, only feeling the brushing of the wind forcefully go behind her as she looked towards where what could only be described as a visible blue wind was lingering in the air. And Rainbow even though defeated, she actually revelled in the fact she now had a rival.

 _Next time I'll win Sonic the Hedgehog._ She thought to herself as she flies back to Ponyville.

Night time was approaching as Twilight was resting in the hospital bed and all her thoughts were focused on Sonic.

 _What is up with that guy? Something about him is…. Well from what I assumed. Even still was he telling the truth? Did I really let a villain get away?..._ Twilight, though. She then gets up and walks to a window and looks out to see the sunsetting. _Sigh it's getting late. I'll think about it tomorro-_

The sun had finished setting, but when it did Twilight stopped short in her thoughts and felt a pain run through her chest. _AUGH! THIS PAIN… OH SWEET CELESTIA WHAT IS THIS?_ Twilight thought as held her hoof to her chest. She then started to grunt in pain as she fell on the floor.

That's when her fur coat started to ruffle and her wings were expanding as extra feathers that were as long as a griffons came out, Her mane was being ruffled and her teeth was starting to grow fangs.

She grunted in pain as all of this was happening and only had one thought. _This pain…. Ugh…. what…..is…..this?_ When she finished she then just gave out a loud howl. Nurse Redheart heard this and ran to Twilight's room, but when she got there all she found was Twilight's bed empty and then turned to see a hole in the wall that fit a huge pony.

"W-W-What happened in here?" She asked. A few feet away from the hospital something that stood on all fours looked up at the moon and then howled. It then ran off in the direction of Ponyville.

A/N

 **Crimson: Oh well… this can't be good, what about you guys what would you rate this on the bad scale 1 to 10?**

 **NSH: Um in everything is about to go wrong. 10 bits says that this is going to lead to much destruction. Also 10 to 10 on the bad scale. What about you TOG?**

 **TOG: Well I can say that this, well there's gonna be a loooooot of collateral damage coming from this, and who can save Ponyville from this?**

 **NSH: Not sure, but I guess we'll find out soon enough right CB?**

 **Crimson: Seriously you guys… Sonic, you're up hehe, an awesome unleashed werehog fight will transpire from this and only one will be left standing. MUWHAHAHAAHA!**

 **NSH: WHOA SPOILERS ARE YOU SERIOUS? DUNDUNDUUUNNNNNN!**

 **TOG: Wait guys we need introduce our new guest writer here, say hello.**

 **NSH: Oh yeah by the way guys its me NSH. I'm helping out CB and TOG out with these chapters from time to time. Really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please check out our other stories as well. Anyways we'll see you guys next time.**

 **Crimson:This is Crimson Blur seeing you guys on the flipside. PEACE!**

 **NSH: Yep See you guys next time**

 **TOG:Later!**


	5. Battle of the Monsters

**Chapter 5: Battle of the Monsters**

It was all quiet in Ponyville as everyone was asleep and enjoying their night. That's when something approached Ponyville.

"AWOOOO." It yelled out as it went rampaging into the town. Ponies that were inside their house immediately closed their windows and doors under the assumption that it was a timberwolf. Everybody hid as the creature jumped in. It then started to go around town and smash everything in its path like a wild beast.

Sonic was resting in a tree, overlooking the town of ponyville, when he heard the roar of a vicious creature, and in a moment he was awoken, and fell off of the tree branch he was lying on deliberately to land on his feet, and now crack his bones, and roll his arms back stretching his ligaments, hearing them click in response to the pressure he applied to each one.

"Ah! It's time to save Ponyville, and maybe teach Twilight a few things! AWOOOO!" Sonic roared, as he brought out his unleashed form, blasting straight towards the town, his adrenaline at max and his heart pumping to compensate for his excitement… He arrived in the town to find Twilight wrecking stuff and not having a care, though still having a mad rage moment, where her inhibitions were dropped.

"Yo Twilly, take it easy, I said you'd get cuddlier, no need to get this mad about it!" Sonic joked, which caught Twilight's attention immediately.

"YOU!" She yelled, charging straight for the familiar Werehog, though when she went to strike, she missed, and was pulled directly to the ground as Sonic had weaved out of the way and kept Twilight in place, whilst falling face first to the ground, and wrapping his arm around Twilight's neck, forcing her to hit her back on the floor.

"Yeah. Me, listen Twi, give up I don't want to hurt you, please let's end this" Sonic pleaded, getting up from his slumped position, and as soon as he got up, he was attacked by Rainbow as she rocketed into him.

"LEAVE TWILIGHT ALONE!" She angrily yelled, as she kept punching him to which he just chuckled at , before she hit him with a haymaker, launching him into a tree. To which he just got back, and when Rainbow tried to strike him again he grabbed her hooves, and headbutted her, and proceeded to strike her so hard she slammed into a building.

"I'm trying to help her! We need to incapacitate her! Don't worry about hurting her, that Were uhh pony as you can tell from me are able to take quite a lot of punishment!" Sonic bragged, to which Rainbow now rose from her slumber, now yelled at Sonic again.

"Well, how do I know I can trust you?" She asked the Werehog smiled.

"Because I'm the only one strong enough to deal with that power." He then started to run through with his claws extended, to which Twilight also copied his actions.

"ARGH!" Twilight yelled, visible anger on her face, as they locked hands in a demonstration of strength.

"Let's do this!" Sonic said strain in his voice as he looked at Twilight with the same angered expression.

This left the ponies stunned at the display as each Were-Monster were not giving an inch. Until Sonic could feel cold emanating from Twilight's horn., until he was engulfed in a bright white light, that encased him in ice. Twilight saw this and came again to strike Sonic, though was stopped by Rarity putting a shield around Sonic's body, to which Twilight was confused by but kept slashing at trying to get at Sonic.

"Leave him alone!" Applejack yelled as she bucked Twilight far away from Sonic.

"Uh?" Twilight asked confused.

"He's the only one who can save you, so like it or not , we're part of the same group now" Applejack yelled, as she stood, alongside the girls Sonic behind them looking in all directions before breaking out of his containment.

"Argh! Guys clear out, I've got an idea, don't try to stop me, Twilight is just like me and has a temper to boot, she needs to fight someone of equal strength and ferocity. That's me, this may burn both of us out, just stand back and if it doesn't work keep trying to reason with her!" Sonic yelled as she charged again at Twilight, to which she gladly accepted that challenge.

They charged at each other a bestial instinct to push each other in battle as they grasped each other's hands once again.

" **AHHHHHH!"** They both yelled as they rushed towards each other for hours, their rage cooling each other before Sonic's hands started to freeze over again,though kept on holding on. Until eventually with one final scream and Sonic's body nearly covered in ice from his fingers to his belly, both of the Werehog/pony Titans, created a giant explosion in their rage, though once the dust and light cleared, both Sonic and Twilight, started losing consciousness, till eventually, they both passed out, and with the first rise of the sun both transformed back into their regular forms.

Leaving the rest of the group stunned by this sudden development, though what would leave them more shocked was the arrival of the Sun Princesses' chariot, and of course, the figure in it "My loyal subjects, what has happened here?!" Celestia boomed, her voice sending all ponies, besides the mane 5 into shivers of fright.

"Listen, Celestia, it's like this see. That guy, Sonic, was fighting against Twilight, cause she had that same transformation he can do, and she was destroying the town. Sonic, whilst getting pummeled asked for my help and so I defeated Twilight and saved the town!" Rainbow arrogantly boasted, to which the rest of the group groaned except Pinkie who was there, still stunned silent ( Very hard to do by the way) by what has happened. Applejack then went over and knocked her head in annoyance.

"Rainbow this ain't about you, it's about Twilight and Sonic, you got nearly knocked out when you attacked Sonic and he was the one who saved Twilight." Applejack honestly answered.

"Regardless he has still committed criminal offences to a citizen of Ponyville and escaped punishment without proper consent, so as it stands he's still a criminal" Celestia explained, to which Rainbow Dash spitefully rubbed in Applejack's face.

"Yeah well he's one of the best criminals in Ponyville, you can't treat him so badly after saving our flanks from a rampaging monster, if that's a criminal then a hero must be royalty, and you can't do any wrong if you are royal." Applejack scoffed, before heading to Sweet Apple Acres and leaving the rest of the group to pick up Twilight and Sonic and escort them to Twilight's castle.

After a while has happened Twilight wakes up to find herself in bed in her chambers in her castle.

" _What am I doing in bed I thought I was in a hospital be- Oh no did I transform like he said?"_ She thought as she gets up from her bed and pace around her own room thinking to herself on what happened last night.

" _The last thing I remembered was a pain going through my body and I don't remember anything else, only howls and Sonic talking to me."_ She then stopped as she remembered that Sonic saved her and brought her to a hospital, but that's when her head hurt and then her friends came in aside from Applejack. She looks to them a bit frightened. "Girls what happened last night?" She asked. The others looked scared and then Pinkie went up to her and took in a deep breath. She then quickly explained what happened in her hyperactive tone what occurred, about Twilight's transformation, and about Sonic's dilemma. Twilight then got worried

"Oh no! I hope there's still time to save him!" She then felt compelled as she then runs out the room and goes through the hallways to the front of the castle where she sees Princess Celestia, with a few guards near Sonic who was in the same cage as in before.

" _Ok, I'm not too late!"_ She runs down the stairs. "Wait don't lea-" She was yelling out as she then misses a step and tumbles down to the floor. Celestia turns and walks up to Twilight.

"Twilight? I thought you were still asleep?" She said questioning her as Twilight gets up and looks at her.

"Princess, I know this might be defying your orders but I ask you to release Sonic this instant." She said as she hoped that she would listen. Celestia then raised an eyebrow at this.

"And why should I dear Twilight?" She asked while Twilight thought of what to say.

"Well, uh I was thinking that maybe he can stay here in my dungeon." She said as she thought up though Celestia was suspicious.

"Wait I thought you didn't want this thing anywhere near you… Especially after what had occurred last night." She said. Twilight though just tried to act like she wasn't wanting to try anything.

"I-I-I just think it might be better. After all, he's my problem and as a Princess, I have the right to handle my own problems." Twilight lied, yet again, which was painful to do, but she was dead-set on seeing Sonic again, for an unexplainable reason. Celestia looked as she was thinking of why would she want Sonic with her, she thinks that Twilight can possibly make friends with him even after what happened, she took a chance and accepted it.

"Alright, if you want to see him, to reconcile or to let out your frustrations towards him I understand," Celestia said, letting her student go down to the supposed dungeon to meet Sonic, she entered the room, to see Sonic weary and left in chains, his breath incredibly heavy, as he heaved and struggled against his shackles, until his strength left him again, so he laid on the floor, nearly drifting to sleep.

"S-Sonic?" She softly spoke though he didn't hear then spoke louder.

"Sonic!" She yelled, which got his attention.

"Huh? Twilight? What are you doing here? Go back to your room, what would your teacher say if she found me here, with you?" Sonic panicked, though that made Twilight giggle for some reason.

"What? Scared of getting caught?" Twilight said, a sultry teasing tone in her voice.

"Are you OK? You're acting like a girl from my world who always flirts with me… and the less I say about that the better" Sonic joked as he didn't want to hear of her.

"Hm, regardless are you OK? And also what happened last night?" Twilight questioned Sonic to no end.

"You had your first transformation, into this, the only reason you're normal now, it's because well, you had light in your room and because your next transformation is going to be easier to access as well as your body adapting to the change. I never had to go through that as I had transformed several times before my first full-fledged transformation into… this thing" Sonic sadly stated, to which Twilight, stroked his fur, and he almost melted into her hoof, as her hoof was soft to the touch.

"Zzzzzzz… ugh… anyway, I'm gonna head to bed, so that this morning I can wake up being me, also fair bit of warning the sun and the moon are what trigger the transformations, so yeah watch for that, and since no light really get in here I'm like this until I can I get some light in here. But just go back to bed, you'll need your strength for tomorrow… See ya around Princess" Sonic said, now lying on the floor, his eyes, giving Twilight one last wink before he went to sleep, prompting Twilight to head back upstairs though as she got under her covers and went to sleep again she could only think one thing…

 _He's concerned about me more than himself, why? Not that I don't find him caring cu…. No Twilight you can't be falling for him, he's from another world it would never work, so why would I even try… right? Sigh, I need to stop thinking about that and see what I can do to try and get Sonic out of this, but what can I do?_

 **A/N**

 **Crimson: And this is perfect, I guess you could say ' Love is in bloom' HAHA reference for the win!**

 **NSH: Wow that pun….. Okay then.**

 **TOG: Yeah that sounds about right, but will it blossom?**

 **NSH: Guess we'll find out huh?**

 **Crimson: I swear bloom and blossom were the same things? But hey maybe I'm being a bit egotistical , but hey that's just me.**


	6. Guess who's back

**Chapter 6: Guess who's back...**

Morning came out in Ponyville as Sonic gets up from the castle hard ground.

" _Ugh… OK time to wake up, get some training in just before my second court case."_ Sonic thought, getting up, one eye opening up after the other as he looked around his grey steel cage, and started stretching, to the sky, to the ground and to the left and right and then applying pressure to his legs. He then took a deep relaxed breath from his mouth reaching from in his diaphragm, before moving his legs and arms, and then…

CRACK! His bones immediately snapped and that sound as well as that feeling was sweet relief for Sonic.

 _Aahhh! That was heaven! Now for the shoulder blades_ Sonic mentally praised as he started rotating his arms forward and backward and took one last breath before stretching his hands out and his shoulder blades violently cracked, sending overloads of euphoria into Sonic's mind.

 _Ah, that was good._ Sonic thought as put his hands on his cage bars, looking out for anyone to open the doors to the dungeon, and only 2 minutes later, there was a creak at the door, and a familiar alicorn figure was walking down the stairs.

"Yo Twilly, how was your sleep?" Sonic asked, to which Twilight had a surprised look on her face.

 _How can he be so calm despite the trial he'll have to go through today? And he called me 'Twilly' had he talked to my brother?_ Twilight thought as she approached his cell and unlocked it, though placed Sonic into cuffs.

"Hey where are we going?" He asked though Twilight didn't say anything as she escorted him out of the dungeon, they continued to walk through a hallway until they reached a room that was the courtroom of her castle, without speaking a single word.

 _Well I guess she's just a bit tired._ Sonic jokingly thought as he was brought before Celestia.

"Hey wait a minute, who's castle is this?" He asked as Twilight answered his question.

"It's mine." She said as Sonic looks around, he noticed the place had blue, purplish crystals covering the place.

"Really this place is yours? WelI I kinda expected it since you're a princess and all, but wait a minute?" He looked closely at where they were in.

"Are we having another trial?" He asked as he faced Twilight as she nodded. "Right dumb question." In the courtroom once again Sonic was in the defendants area while Celestia stood on the podium and looked down on Sonic. Sonic then started to speak "Celesta I didn't hurt your student I was trying to save her, from her mutation" Sonic explained as the trail was occurring.

"Mutation?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, basically you know my more cuddly side that you saw when you first captured me? Yeah she now has that more cuddly side to her as well the only way to control and fight it is to have a second Werehog or in her case werePony transformation to burn the first one out, or have a big enough to tire out the animal instinct" Sonic explained further. Celestia then raised an eyebrow as she looked at Sonic

"So you stopped her rampage?" Sonic nodded in response to that question. Sonic then sighed as he first looked down and then looked at Celestia as he spoke.

"I'm very sorry for any hostility that I may of displayed beforehand, it's just I have a short attention span and being a dungeon isn't my natural environment, my destiny is just to run as much as I want. To be free like the wind… but I understand that I went away without your consent so I'll accept any punishment you want…" Sonic said as he then lowers his head, Celestia heard this and was now thinking of what to do.

" _Hmmm, he's not showing any hostility like yesterday, and he did stop Twilight from hurting any of the civilians maybe…."_ She was about to say judgement on him only to be stopped by and explosion through the left side of her vision.

"What is the meaning of this?" Celestia yelled out, "It ain't me I can tell you that!" Sonic said in the smoke and through it came Eggman in his hovercraft.

"Oooooh great, see Twilly told ya, should've taken him out when you had the chance but you didn't know so I'll let it slide… Eggman! Leave these ponies out of this, they've done nothing to you!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs

"Huh? Sonic?! Ah are you in a trial am I interrupting? Well sorry but I need to acquire a certain mare, the ruler of these lands, Celestia I believe her name is… she will give me what I need" Eggman gloated, before attacking Celestia and sending a claw her way which Sonic intercepted, only to be electrocuted by one of the tentacles .

"ARRRGH!" Sonic screamed his voice showing clear pain as he recoiled and held his stomach in pain before falling down to the ground.

"Too easy hedgehog, now for you." Eggman said, sending a claw after Celestia and her shrieks filled the courtroom as the claw clamped around her and then surges it with electricity as she screams from the shock as Eggman now leaving the castle in ruin and sending in egg robo's towards the rest of the ponies present.

Twilight, acting quickly levitated a few of the egg robos into the air, and with one appliance of pressure, they all exploded. Thought more took their place she then did the same thing again to proceed but was still blocked off by them and now was starting to get tired. That's when Sonic got up and ran and curled into a ball and busted through them. He then started to use his homing attack as he hits through each of the egg robos.

" Seriously Eggman, you still make these guys out of paper mache" Sonic joked.

" He's got Celestia!" Twilight yelled, which drew Sonic's attention towards the unconscious royal.

" Let her go Eggy!" Sonic jokingly told the doctor, to which Eggman looked at Sonic with a calculating eye.

"Alright I asked nicely, so what happens next is on you!" Sonic said, getting into a four-point start and raising his head ever so slightly.

" Sonic… BOOM!" Sonic yelled, as he now took off at blistering speeds that caused the whole courtroom to violent tremble with the force of a tornado in a small room.

Though in what seemed like mere moments, Eggman chuckled as he pressed a button on his control panel and he started disappearing and in a second he had completely vanished, which left Sonic to hit nothing, and rocket right out of Twilight's Castle rising to the sky.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sonic screamed, as he went miles into the air.

 _I won't be able to stop in time, oh this is gonna hurt!_ Sonic thought as he saw the ground coming up.

" Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said, looking directly at Sonic's falling form, and within seconds Rainbow rushed out of the castle to catch him.

" Aaah!" He screamed as Rainbow closed in.

 _This is gonna leave a scratch… huh?_ Sonic thought as he looked at the ground and he was rising up for some reason, then he looked to his side to see 'Chicken Wings' holding him up. She then turned to him and smirked

"Well I think I deserve an apology for that 'chicken wing' comment you made seeing how I just saved your skin." She said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Look can it wait until after we beat the bad guy?" He asked. That's when Rainbow just turned to him and started tilting.

"SAY IT!" She said as Sonic was starting to slip off. He knew she wanted it or else.

"Sigh okay I'm sorry skittles" Sonic joked again, as he was able to touch the ground, and blasted off, towards the castle, leaving Rainbow to ponder what he had just said to her.

Sonic got to the castle within a few seconds, to see that it we slightly in ruin, mostly of the roof and of Twilight's angered face was looking down at him. He ran up back into the courtroom, Rainbow Dash soon following, and he started to speak.

"Listen Twily, we'll get her back, trust me, this stuff always happens, for me it's…." He said as Twilight just lowers his head in sadness

"I can't believe it." She said. Sonic looked confused. Twilight though continued. "You were right all along. He was a villain and thanks to me he got away and now has Celestia. What have I done?"

" Hey, this also on me too, I never stayed in the castle the first time so I never got to explain myself, This is on both of us, but don't worry, ol' egghead ain't into the whole regicide thing, he never killed my previous girlfriend, and she was a princess that constantly beat him, so let's get her back." Sonic said, vigour and compassionate apparent in his voice.

She looked up towards him with a worried and tear-stained face, as he looked back he saw her pain and started to wipe away her tears and then give her a hug with his hands going over her body.

"Thank you…" Twilight replied to his gesture as she felt the warmth of his chest. "I'm sorry about everything that did to you Sonic." She said blubbering. Sonic felt her face covering his peach body.

"No prob, listen Twi… blaming yourself doesn't get anything done, I already know I messed up and now the question is what am I gonna do? Well first off I'm not gonna be moping about a situation, I did my best and that's all I could do, I just need to be more prepared next time, and so I thinking do you wanna prepare with me? I mean I could teach you about your Werehog form if you want." Sonic offered. Twilight got her head off heard his suggestion.

"Thank you Sonic, I'm so sorry for not believing you" Twilight said, wiping her tears and ."And yeah I'll take you up on that offer of yours."

"Cool, anyway we should probably get this fixed first" Sonic said, looking to the crumbling castle. Applejack walked forward and looked at the crumbled castle

"The builder-ponies should be here soon to patch it up," Applejack said, coming back into the room, having been thrown out by the explosion caused by Eggman.

"Yeah in the meantime, I wouldn't mind getting to know you all." Sonic casually stated, to which they at first blushed, but then shrugged off his proposal, and decided to greet the hedgehog properly.

"Ma name's Applejack pardner! Sorry about the whole thing." Applejack said, her southern tone, surrounding her voice as she placed hoof to hand with the hedgehog he does and shakes it.

"MYNAMEISPINKIEPIETHATWASANAWESOMEEXPLOSIONANDIDON'TWHYTHERWRITERISCAPATILIZINGMYSPEECHBUTWHATEVERITSNICETOMEETYOU!" The excited party pony said, so quickly even Sonic had to take a minute to figure out what she was saying.

Ok, nice to meet you Pinkie." He said as she smiles.

"My name is Rarity, charmed to meet you." The pure white pony greeted, to which Sonic bowed in response.

"Pleasure to meet you too Ma'am." He said.

"Oh please, darling call me Rarity, no need to be formal." She said dismissing that as Sonic nods.

"My name is Flutter...Shy" The shy pegasus spoke out as Sonic heard her.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash... and you better remember it!" The multicolored pegasus stated as she pointed her hooves out to Sonic still quite vexed at the hedgehog's constant nicknames.

"OK fine, Rainbow, anyway you guys wanna hang out, we can go all out against Eggy, later at night, since in the morning he'd be ready for us, so tonight we'll have the element of surprise" Sonic thought, to which the other ponies were mystified at how calm he was about Celestia, the ruler of Equestria and most powerful alicorn to be gone and kidnapped and he wanted to get to know them better?

Though not being one for rudeness they agreed to show him around Ponyville to show him the sights.

 **A/N**

 **CrimsonBlur: Guess who's back, back again, Eggman's back, Tell a friend! Well not gonna act like we didn't all see that coming, but at least Sonic's not in prison anymore so that's a thing, and by the way for all watching Yes Twilight has Cryokinesis ( Power to manipulate ice in her Werehog form,) And now we wait for the fat man to make his next move... to either a pizza joint or a fast food restaurant.**

 **TOG: Yep, Wonder what's he gonna do with Celestia? Whatever it is it's not gonna be pretty, and we'll see Sonic training Twilight and we'll hopefully see where that goes.**

 **CrimsonBlur: I don't think it'll be very 'ice' for Sonic, to get too close to Twilight now, she may give him the 'cold shoulder', but he won't get too 'cold' a reception from Twilight's Posse, they seem pretty 'chill'**

 **TOG: ….Yeah…Uhhh, I dunno how to respond to that….I'm getting Batman and Robin flashbacks from those puns.**

 **CrimsonBlur: Well at least it's not the Dark 'ice'**

 **TOG: Doh! Ugggh, damn that pun! Well in the meantime, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to fav and follow this story!**

 **CrimsonBlur: This is Crimson Blur signing off, See ya later and stay frosty!**


	7. Training

Chapter 7: Training

Sonic and the gang headed towards a Carnival set up in Ponyville a few days before Sonic had come to it. They decided to check out the sights and try some of the rides, before trying to fight Robotnik again.

"Alright guys, now remember, chill out and try to just enjoy yourself, live is for living, and Eggy we'll show up sooner or later and when he does we'll be ready," Sonic reassured the group as they were initially put off the idea of having fun till they found Celestia.

"But Sonic dear, why are you doing this, we should be looking for Celestia." Rarity immediately spoke up.

"Hehe I understand Rare' but really getting so heated up and focused on a mission stops you from thinking rationally and I like to go into a situation having fun and just winging stuff, for the most part, going to a carnival with my friends was always a way we prepared and relieved our stress before going on a mission." He said to her.

"Well, I guess you have a point, no point stressing over something that we can fix the same day," Applejack reasoned.

"So I'm gonna go and get myself some cotton candy, anyone wanna join me?" Sonic asked, moving his legs towards a cotton candy vendor. Twilight stepped up to him.

"Sure I'll go with you." Twilight accepted, taking her hoof in Sonic's hand as he walked towards the vendor. Though he didn't see was the various glares he was getting from other ponies.

"Yo dude, do you sell cotton candy?" Sonic asked, to which the vendor took one look at Sonic and immediately had an angry, distasteful look on his face, as he snorted towards Sonic.

"I don't serve freaks." He turned from him as Sonic was confused and he then turned his attention to Twilight and his expression changed "Ah, Princess Twilight, how are you? Would you like some cotton candy?" The vendor prejudicially ignored Sonic, Twilight saw what happened and had an annoyed expression.

"I don't want anything you serve me, good day!" Twilight angrily yelled at him, which prompted Sonic to ask again for some cotton candy.

"Hey buddy, I ain't trying to cause a commotion here I just want some cotton candy for me and my friend here, can I get that please?" He asked the vendor only to get what he asked for... on his face, as the vendor, grabbed a handful of cotton candy, and smushed it against Sonic's face, causing him to recoil.

"Agh! What the hell man?!" Sonic yelled, trying to get the cotton candy off of his face.

"Serves you right, freak!" The vendor rudely stated, whilst walking away, happy at Sonic's expense. Twilight saw this and gave a glare at the vendor only to stop and look at Sonic he stopped as Twilight helped him get the cotton candy off his face though was fidgeting.

"Hold still Sonic, it's still there, just relax I'll get it off." Twilight offered, to which the Cerulean hedgehog, stopped fully, allowing Twilight to focus on his face and lift the cotton candy from his face.

"Ah, much better, thanks,Twily!" Sonic said cleaning off the sticky leftover sugar out of his quills, to which Twilight immediately blushed, at his nickname.

"It..it was nothing" Twilight, said, as he brushed her hoof through her mane in embarrassment and looking down.

"Well, I wasn't hungry for sweets... anyway you wanna go onto the Ferris Wheel?" Sonic said, taking Twilight's hoof in his hand once again as he led her to the Ferris Wheel.

The rest of the gang were going throughout the carnival, looking at the acts and the events, on to which Rainbow saw a few lanes set up on with pins at the end.

"Hey, Applejack! Wanna go for some bowling?" She asked her as AJ smiles.

"Why sure I'll go for some bowling!" She answered as the two of them got onto one lane. Rainbow Dash got a bowling ball and holds it in her hoofs.

"Okay need to time it just right." She whispered to herself. She then went forward and tossed the ball right at the pins. It strayed away and hits only the sides of the pins only hitting about half of them. Rainbow then face hoofs herself for failure to hit all the pins.

"Hah, here let me show you how's it done," AJ said as she gets ready for her turn. She straightens her hat and grabs a bowling ball, she breaths and throws the ball and hits seven of the ten pins. Dash laughed at her incomplete strike though she snorted in anger as she turns to her.

"Hey shut your mouth! You didn't do too good either!"

"Both of those were really unfocused, let me show you how to this is done," Pinkie said sneaking up behind them. The two turned to her and then snickered.

"You? Really? Oh, that's a riot." Rainbow said as she was trying to hold in her laughs. AJ then spoke.

"Hehe, I'll believe that when I see it, partner," AJ said. Sonic then smirked like he was expecting this and took it as a challenge. She then picked up the bowling ball and looked at the pins up ahead. She took a deep breath and then straightened out her posture.

She stood up on her tippy hooves as she moves forward and then throws the heavy ball and then succeeds in getting a strike as the ball hits.

"OH YEAH!" She yelled out as she starts doing a dance while AJ and RD just look rather perplexed as to how Pinkie was able to make a strike even though she never played bowling before. They then look at each other and then both replied to each other. "It's Pinkie Pie." And then went on to play the rest of their bowling game with Pinkie.

MEANWHILE

Fluttershy was wandering around the carnival as she and Rarity were just looking for the fun and games of said carnival. Wanting to break the ice with her friend, Rarity started to talk.

"So, how are you doing today Fluttershy?" She asked her shy friend.

"Uhh, I've been doing well, Rarity. The animals have been a little bit unnerving since Sonic has been here, but other than that we been fine, what about you?" Fluttershy asked Rarity as she wondered what has been going on with her life.

"Well, for the most part, it's been going fine, my business has been going fine, though for some reason I've wanted to see Sonic's shoes since they look rather tarnished and I wanted to fix them." She said as Fluttershy looked confused at this.

"Well, why can't you?" She asked as Rarity looked a bit upset.

"Well, I asked him and he got upset and said 'Don't touch my shoes' or something, he looked really protective about them." She said to her while pouting.

"Yeah I noticed that he's a little…..brash." She said as Rarity nodded.

"I think that would be an understatement Fluttershy, but I know what you're saying." She then took a look at one of the vendors.

"Oh look over there, that looks like fun!" She said trying to forget what they were talking about and try and focus on something else that isn't about Sonic. She walked over as Fluttershy followed her. The owner of the vendor looks at the two of the ponies coming towards him.

"You friends with the freak?" He asked, which confused the two, Rarity answered back.

"Excuse me, freak?" Rarity kindly asked.

"That blue rat thing that's hanging with the princess, where'd you guys find that thing, in the sewers of manehattan?" The vendor rudely responded. Fluttershy was quick to answer him

"He's a hedgehog, and no we found him in the forest." She answered him which made him cringe.

"Oh, so he's a wild animal then?" He asked them as Rarity was quick to answer him.

"Well, no and yes … it's complicated, but that doesn't mean we don't like you talking about our friend that way" Rarity pointed out to him.

"Well he's not from here so what does it matter, and besides, didn't he let Celestia get captured?" He put across.

"It wasn't his fault, if you were there, you would've seen him trying to save Celestia!" Rarity shot back.

"Hehe, maybe he's in league with that criminal and just wanted to look like he was your friend, believe me once a rat, always a rat" The vendor continued, but was silenced from his slander, by Rarity's hoof slapping him right across his face.

"I think I've heard all I want to hear from you!" Rarity yelled out as she turned away from the said vendor. "Come on Fluttershy, let's go somewhere else where they aren't like him." She said as she walks away while Fluttershy was looking back and forward at Rarity and the vendor pony.

"Uhh, we're sorry to bother you, sir." She quickly said as she went to follow Rarity.

MEANWHILE

After a talk with the pony in charge of the Ferris wheel with Twilight convincing him that Sonic isn't a danger, they managed to get a ride on the Ferris wheel. As Sonic was slumping on the handles as the seat was rising upwards.

"Jeez, what a hassle." Sonic said as he breathed a sigh and Twilight went up to him and places her hooves on the handle.

"I'm really sorry about that, I don't remember them acting like this before." She said as she looks down.

"Heh that's alright Twi, I can handle a few insults." He said cheering up Twilight. The cart then stopped at the top. Though as he said that he looked at Twilight again as she looked sadder.

"But you don't deserve getting shunned by everyone, doesn't that annoy you? You know you're a hero, didn't it annoy you when I didn't believe you? That I hurt you?" Twilight sobbed.

"Yeah it annoyed me but I knew that I can convince you that I'm good right?" He said though she still looked sad.

"Yes, but I'm still sorry, thanks to me the princess is gone, and now I turn into a hairy beast at night… not that I'm saying that's a bad thing especially for you Sonic" She panicked before he silenced her making her stop and relax.

"Hey it's alright Twilight." He said as he and she looked out the distance, they look at the town below and Twilight's castle. "So that's the castle huh?" Sonic asked, as she nodded, "Pretty big, and beautiful on a night like this…" Sonic trailed off,

As Twilight was watching this she then felt arms approached on her neck and noticed Sonic's arms on said neck.

"Umm, Sonic?" She asked blushing from the action he was doing. She heard a noise coming from him, he was snoring, meaning he was asleep.

" _Wait, he's asleep, why would he be doing that?!"_ She wondered as Sonic then slumped onto Twilight and he fell right onto her chest.

"Oh Celestia! Why now? Is he just like that from being a werewolf the entire nig- oh wait never mind, but should I wake him?" She wondered as she places her hooves over his head trying to get off him though his grip on her felt real tight on her.

Without warning, he rose up, and his rage exploded as his clear, light blue colouration on his fur, changed to gain more fur and of a darker hue, his teeth started to change, and whilst this he looked at Twilight who was surprised by his transformation.

"S-Sorry about that Twi, I guess it's almost night time, and since you might turn..." He then grabs Twilight as he had her in his arms and then extends his arms to a nearby ledge and swings off the Ferris wheel and hops out the seats and lands somewhere else. "It's probably better if you aren't seen by other ponies, they may say things…" Sonic joked, but as he finished the sentence a giant explosion occurred.

"And that's my cue to stop whatever commotion is going on," Sonic said as he turned back to the carnival. "Twilight you stay here ok. Also, don't try and fight the transformation. It's going to be freaky, but trust me. Don't fight it. I'll be back." He said as he took off backtor the carnival.

"Wait Sonic!" She said trying to stop him, but he was gone before she had a chance. She stood for a second but as the night arose the wind blew hard as Twilight felt the pain return again. "Augh w-w-what is...wait" She then recalled when Sonic transformed and realized what was happening. "Urgh….Got to remember what Sonic said. Don't fight it. Just let it come out." She said as she let the transformation occur.

She shouted in rage as her fur color darkened, her body and muzzle grew, her wings also grew into bat-like wings. Her eyes lavender color closed until the pupils were as big as a grape, her teeth turned into fangs, the front legs almost turned all white while the bottom of the hind legs turned white, and her mane and tail darkened and was all fluffed up. She then gasped heavily as she was settling down.

"Huff, huff, huff, so this is what is...huff what it feels like." She gasps and catches her breath, then a lavender aura shoots out from her horn and from the spot she fired from was a sheet of ice.

"And I can shoot out ice instead of magic, that's …...interesting I guess?" She then hits the spot with her hind hooves and the sheet breaks easily from her strength. "Hmm strength as well. Sonic was kidding when he said this form would provide some new powers." She then turns to the carnival "I can't wait around, though. Sonic might need my help." She then started to flap her wings but was a little wobbly. "Whoa….okay remember Twilight. Bat wings so they're a little different from pony wings." She said to herself.

She was able though to get airborne and took off for the carnival. Sonic was jumping and swing from tree to tree and that's when he stopped and turned to see Twilight and she then landed below him. He then smirked as he looked at her.

"Heh, so you're coming along eh?" He grumbles as he falls down to where she was at.

"Well, of course, my friends could be in trouble, and besides..." She then bucks the air for a few times. "I want to see what I can do with these new powers of mine." She said as she grins with her fangs showing. Sonic smirked at this letting his fangs show as well. He then turned to her as he spoke.

"Alright then let's go Twilight the WerePony" He said as he got on all fours and ran ahead with Twilight on his tail. She thought as she questioned herself about something.

"Werepony?" She asked as she was right behind him flying overhead. The two then approached the carnival and soon spotted their friends. Applejack sees this.

"WHOA, Nelly." She shouts as she backs up as she and the others were frightened as well, though as she recognized who the big two. "Oh, sorry about that I just got spooked."

"That's alright cowgirl." Sonic said as he looked around the place. "What happened here?" He asked, then Pinkie appeared right in front of Sonic.

"That same guy who attacked Twilight's castle named Eggman came through with some machine he was on, and then he grabbed Fluttershy and then vamoosed out of here!' She said as she was making these weird gestures as she explained to Sonic and Twilight.

"Wait, what?! Why would he kidnap Fluttershy of all ponies?!" Twilight questioned as she looked upset.

"WAIT, what kind of thing did you say she can do?" Sonic asked the others as Rainbow Dash answered his question. "She's an animal caretaker, why do you ask?" She said as Sonic was wondering about what she said. "How good as she?" He said with a whisper.

"She's the best! In fact her cutie mark is about her taking care and communicating with the animals." She said as Sonic just ran on his fours leaving the others surprised.

"What's up with him?" Rarity asked as she dusted off the dirt that got into her hair. Twilight then got her hooves deep in the ground, and then took off into the air.

She then got near Sonic as he was running. "Hey what's up? Is Fluttershy in danger?" She asked as she wondered.

"No, that's not what I'm worried about, it's the animals I'm worried. Eggman's probably gonna use those animals to power his machines!" He said as he then got up on his feet and then swing through the trees.

"He's….using them for….resources?" She said as Sonic nodded. "I know sick isn't it? Another worse case scenario is he's going to robotize them as well!"

"Robotize? What's that?" She asked as she then was flying up the trees to meet Sonic there.

"It's a process that makes the animal or being into a machine, you know those things that we fought back in your castle?" He asked. Twilight thought for a moment and recalled.

"Oh no….That's awful! We can't let him take Fluttershy or else he'll use her talents to bring the animals to him." She said as Sonic noded. "Right so let's go after him!" He ran forward deeper into the forest with Twilight following him.


	8. Coming to the Rescue

Chapter 8: Coming to the Rescue

Sonic was swinging and jumping through the trees while Twilight flies through them zigging and zagging through each of the branches .

"So how's the flyin going for ya?" Sonic said in his gruff voice. Twilight looked at herself and then kept going through the woods.

"Well, it's not too bad, I've flown with my alicorn wings before, these are a bit more… flappy, if that's a way to describe it" Twilight absently mindedly out across, unable to describe the feeling of her wings.

"Well, better get used to using those things, cause you may be stuck with them for a while." He said as they continued on. As they continued Sonic then had a thought. "Hey Twilight as I can recall you got those wings, I assume you know about your extra strength?" Twilight nodded

"Yes and I also seem to have some cryogenic abilities as well." She said. Sonic was curious about what she said.

"Huh, must've been from the mutation, that's cool I guess." He said as Twilight giggled from his pun he made. "What?" He asked her, he then thought of what he said and then laughed himself.

"Oh, hehe, that was unintentional I swear." He said as Twilight's eyes spun from his denial.

"Suuuuuure it was, let's focus on rescuing Fluttershy and Celestia!" She proclaimed as they both run forward to where Eggman was.

MEANWHILE

was in a secluded cave somewhere in the Everfree forest, he built a lab there with the few things he had with his Egg ship when he came into Equestria with Sonic. He had two cages within there, one containing a yellow pegasus, and a white alicorn in the other one though she looked pale.

" _Huff-Huff-Huff, I need to get out of here, I don't know if I can hold on for much longer."_ She said trying to contain her magic that was still in her body.

"YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME YOU YELLOW EQUINE!" yelled out as he was in front of a cage containing Fluttershy, she was scared of course.

"W-W-What d-d-do you want from me?!" She said quietly as she was scared of what Eggman was going to do.

"Well, from the information I required and by that I mean using my spy camera to spy on all of you I can use you to gather more little animals for my robots!" He said as Fluttershy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do with those little animals?" She said again quietly.

"Why I'll use them as my fuel source for the robots of course!" HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as Fluttershy realized what he said and then felt something come into her being. Rage. She went to where Eggman was and was held back by the bars.

"HOW DARE YOU USE INNOCENT ANIMAL FOR YOUR ROBOTS, YOU SICK BEING!" She yelled out her teeth grating on each other and trying to get Eggman though the bars were impeding her.

"Well, they're my only way of having my army. Now you better comply or I may have to take drastic measures." He asked him though she turned around from him.

"I most certainly will NOT help you! Animals aren't supposed to be used for this!" She said as she didn't even faced him and didn't want to comply. Eggman then growled as he slammed on the glass scaring Fluttershy a little. That's when he turned around.

"Well, you will help me whether you like it or not. As for you Celestia." He said as he turned to the white Alicorn. "You've been a nice power source for my latest weapon." Celestia only gave an angry look.

"You will not get away with this villain." She said to him as he then looks at her and grins.

"Oh, I beg to differ my friend." He said as he powered up the device. "Now all I need to do is find that blue pest and end him!" He said as he went back to his other device.

"W-W-What are you going to do?" Fluttershy quietly said as he turned to her. He was about to speak to her until he heard some rustling and coming inside the cave, he's spotted by Sonic now turned into his werehog state and a pony that looked bigger than the normal ponies here though she had a darker shade of purple, wings that were bat-like.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled out at his foe, and Twilight snort out in anger as she sees her teacher and her friend in the cages.

"YOU! LET MY FRIEND AND TEACHER GO!" She roared out as her wings flared out in her anger and her horn glows.

"Heheheh, I never thought you'd two would get here sooner, I thought your forms would slow you two down, but apparently I thought wrong." He said backing away from his control set and grabbed a remote into his hand.

"And you can free them for all I care, I already have my device ready." He said as he was putting coordinates on said remote.

"And what's that device of yours Eggman?" He said getting ready to pounce on him, he does so and is blocked by some sort of barrier covering about half the cave.

"HAHAHA, you think I wouldn't think of this before hand?" He said as he chuckles, though he then laughed as he looks at Sonic. "And also the device is a multi dimensional shift that can allow me to go back to our dimension." Sonic's eyes opened up widely as he heard what Eggman said.

Then suddenly a hole starts appearing behind him.

"And as an extra bonus here's a going away present from me to you two." He said as he presses a button on the console and then steps into the hole. The barrier drops and Sonic raced on his four limbs and tries to go after Eggman but the hole dissipates and falls on his body.

"AHH Damn it, he got away!" He said as he then gets up to see an army of egg robos, coming through a portal. He then noticed alongside one the Egg Dragoon and another old mech he remembers from way back then, the Death Egg Robo.

" _Oooh Crap."_ Sonic thought as the gargantuan mech started storming through the cave, breaking through the upper layers of the ceiling. The two dodge the rocks that were falling from the collapsing cave as they go up to the cages of the captured ponies.

"Hold on there, Flutters, I got ya!" Sonic said as he pried the handles off of Fluttershy's cage, and Twilight used her horn to fire ice at the bar and then using her hind legs to break them.

"Princess! Are you alright?" She asks her as she tries to get up though falls.

"I'm ok for now Twilight, I feel weak since Eggman drained me of my magic." She said as Twilight then went up to her and gave her a hoof to walk one, they each got Fluttershy and Celestia out of the cave and then towards the forest as the egg robos and two egg machines start coming out from the cave. Sonic growled at the machines and then they set Fluttershy and Celestia down and then turned to the robots. Sonic then spoke.

"You ready to give your form a real test run Twilight?" He asked her as he smirked. Twilight turned to him and then spoke.

"Let's do this." She said. That's when they jumped at the robots and was about to engage with them.


	9. Ways of the Werehog

**Chapter 9: Ways of the Werehog**

Sonic and Twilight were engaged in a battle with the D.E.R. Sonic had gripped on one of the robot's arm and tried to slash it apart with its claws. It worked as it's arm goes down with pieces of it flying off. Twilight flew upwards and used her cryokinesis to freeze the other arm. She then dove right at the second arm she froze and smashed it off. She then grinned "Ha not so tough now are you?" She asked as she then flew away from one of the lasers fired at her.

She then finds Sonic ripping at the Death Egg Robot front with his claws, then Twilight wanting to get in on that as she turns around and gets her hind hooves ready and then hit the body of the robot and it destroys it completely. More Egg robots came through and started to blast them with their lasers but they manage to run through with Twilight galloping one way and Sonic on his fours the other way.

"Twilight, go for the ones on the left, I got the right!" He yelled out as she nodded as they ran ahead.

Sonic went in with a claw attack on one of them then throw it at the others that were bunched up. With Twilight she went in shooting ice blasts at the robots then kicking them with her hinds leg which causes them to break. She continued this until the last egg robot. She saw Sonic finishing up the last of the Egg robos and then turned their attention to the Egg Dragoon that was coming into the range of them.

"Alright now let's get it before it goes after Celestia and Fluttershy." She said, but she was then blindsided by the Egg Dragoon's laser blast. Sonic saw this and immediately screamed out.

"Twilight!" Sonic yelled as he left the D.E.R, to try to attend to Twilight's wounds. "Wake up Twilight! I need your help!" Sonic pleaded, though could only look in horror, by her lack of movement or response and at the impending doom of the D.E.R trying to slam down on the pair, but as Sonic closed his eyes expecting the attack to make contact he paused, only to see a shield appear above him, he looked about and saw Rarity, her horn glowing the same colour as the shield.

"Thanks, Rarity, take Twilight and get out of here, I can handle this" Sonic stated, his glare directed towards the two ginormous mechas.

""But Sonic I…" Rarity tried to say though Sonic interjected.

"Just go! Celestia, Fluttershy I'm not letting them take you so you go too." Sonic put across, to which Fluttershy went off scurrying to get away, whilst Celestia stayed.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but this man has harmed my student and I've let my emotions get the better of me again!" Celestia angrily refused.

"Celestia… you couldn't have known, I wasn't honest, broke convention and didn't stay to confess the truth, we're past the blame game, and I can't risk another person because of my attitude, it seems that's been getting me into a lot of trouble lately, Just GO!" Sonic angrily yelled as he saw a giant hand trying to strike Celestia he stood in front of it, placing his hands in front of his face and at once a shield appeared.

"You had a shield all this time then why didn't you use it for Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"Can we discuss my way of doing things later, as well you're actually conscious, so while you can… could you please RUN!" Sonic again yelled as his feet started slipping and his shield became weaker. "I can't hold it back… RUN! I won't have to worry and finally cut loose" Sonic begged Celestia, and at first she started flying away, though when Sonic was sure she was gone and let his shield down a giant laser beam enveloped the D.E.R taking it off of the ground and striking the cave, causing it to close off as rocks started filling in the entrance, Sonic looked on in shock at this development, looking to see Celestia a smirk on her face at his battered Werehog form.

" _I can't go back, there's no way for me to go back… She… Never mind, but means I ain't got nothing to lose, might as well cut loose."_ Sonic thought in his mind, though that was quickly overlooked by his sudden rage enveloping him, and in an instant, he let out a mighty roar of primal rage, his body gained that same blue hue when he first met Twilight. And before Celestia could process it, he had charged into the Death Egg Robo, with hints of prejudice, he started clawing away at its power core, his grunts of energy heard even from where she was.

" It's over for you!" Sonic yelled as his hands grew to quite a large size and stretched out, Sonic then proceeded to slam his hands down on the robot repeatedly before jumping into the air and front flipping downwards and as his hand both smashed down onto the Mech, it exploded and the sound it made eventually died into silence.

Celestia could only look on in shock at Sonic 'cutting loose'.

Sonic immediately looked towards the Egg Dragoon, with a deadly bloodlust, smirking like a mad man on a mission. "You want some too, well it's never been my job to disappoint!" Sonic said before he charged towards the hulking Egg Dragoon, and a strange energy enveloped his hand. "TAKE THIS!" Sonic yelled, and in one strike he launched the Egg Dragoon over the carnival ground and the Mecha stayed in the air for a long time, before Sonic looked towards Celestia.

"Hey, Celestia give me a lift!" He requested to which she lifted him up into the air for him to be over the Mech now.

"Death Spiral!" Sonic yelled as he started spinning causing his appearance to change to blue drill, that went right through the Mecha like a bullet through paper, though his collision with the ground created a giant explosion, as the Mecha fell down towards him.

"Sonic!" Celestia yelled as she rushed over to the site of the fallen Mecha to find him ripping and tearing the scraps of the Mecha apart, an animalistic look of anger on his face. "You can stop Sonic!" Celestia said as she approached him her wings gracing his fur.

He turned around his face ragged and quite angered in expression, he regained his calm demeanor and stopped attacking the Mecha, which had already shut off, due to his last attack.

"Ah… sorry, I can… kind of lose myself to this side, just need a sec to chill" Sonic said as his blue hue around his fur faded and he started to take deep breaths. "Anyway I'm not going anywhere, I was hoping that I could go after Eggman after I turned these things to scrap, but no such luck, you kind of accidentally caused the entrance to cave in, so until I'm stuck here… We should probably get going now, no doubt the rest of the girls are gonna have my head" Sonic joked, to which Celestia chuckle.

"Yes, well grab on to me, we'll get there sooner if we teleport," Celestia said, placing her hoof on Sonic, and in an instant, they were with the rest of the group back at Twilight's Castle with Sonic falling down in tiredness but still kept walking.

"Celestia! Where were you guys? Twilight's just waking up!" Rainbow asked as Twilight came out of her castle still in her Werepony Form she then ran to her teacher and hugged her

"Princess Celestia!" She said. "I was so worried for you." She said as she started to develop tears. Celestia hugged her though she was almost as tall as she was which made it a little difficult, but she was able to.

"Shhhh it's okay Twilight. I am alright. Don't blame yourself Twilight."

"But that's just it Princess that's the thing. It is my fault. I was the one that let him escape. He was able to create those machines and kidnap you because I was foolish. If something happened to you because of that..I...I.." She had began to cry. Celestia turned to Sonic, he nodded and then came up to Twilight and hugged her in trying to make her feel better.

"Hey don't feel too bad Twi, you made a mistake. The point though is that she's safe and so is everyone else." He said as he hugged her. He then relieved Twilight as she smiled.

"Thank you Sonic. You really are something else huh?" She asked. Sonic smirked.

"Yeah I've been known for that. It's one of my many talents." He said to her. Twilight rolled her eyes while Fluttershy approached Sonic.

"Um, Sonic?" She asked. Sonic turned to her.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" He asked her.

"I want to thank you and Twilight for coming to my rescue." She said. Celestia then walked up to him as well.

"I wish to thank you as well for coming to my rescue." She said as she bowed. "I am in your debt." She said. Sonic just smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"No problem. I'm just glad everyone's ok." She said. Celestia then rose up and nodded. Sonic then chuckled a little, but then all of the sudden collapse.

"Sonic!" Twilight shouted. She then sat down and lifted him up with her hooves "Are you alright?" She asked Sonic as he tried to get up with the best of his ability.

"I'm alright, I...I'm just a little worn out from today, I think I just need to rest." He said tiredly, but the as he stood up Fluttershy noticed some cuts on his back and then squealed.

"S-Sonic! Y-Your back! It's full of cuts!" She yelled out as Twilight looked around Sonic's back as she saw his wounds behind him.

"Oh my gosh, Sonic what happened to your back?" She said as she looked at Sonic and he groans from the wounds.

"Uh, I got a bit cocky and got a little bit of scratches from those robots." He said as he keeps trying to rub them. Twilight seeing this placed him on her back, with his back up top and then carry him to the stairs but stops as she looks to her friends and teacher.

"I need to get him to a bed and healed up, I'll see you later." She finished as she continued walking up and then into her bedroom as she lies him on a bed with his back on the front.

"You need to rest." She then stood back a little and then pointed her horn to his back. "Here let me heal your wounds." She said as her horns glows and it covers Sonic's back, after a few minutes the glow stops and the cuts were mostly gone though some stayed as Twilight was huffing from exhaustion.

"Sorry I couldn't get any of the other wounds, I guess I'm tired from that fight we had, " Twilight said, exhausted from using her magic.

"No prob, Twily, I think I just gotta rest, give me like say 2 hours and I'll be up and kicking" Sonic said as his eyes started to close and gain weight, though Sonic tried to fight the feeling, by trying to get up, to which Twilight, pushed him back down. "Huh?"

"Sonic… you need to rest, and that means no moving, you've gotta sleep, you must be tired from that battle" Twilight argued, as she laid him down.

"But I feel… agh fine, see I'm already better… agh" Sonic struggled to say as the pain was somewhat overwhelming his argument

"You… sleep… now!" Twilight demanded, almost like an angry mother at her child.

"Fine mooom!" Sonic said as he turned onto his side, and not closing his eyes, Twilight saw this and got quite miffed.

"Sonic, close your eyes!" Twilight said, to which Sonic huffed in response. "Don't huff at me! Go to sleep!" Twilight now really angry, ordered.

"NO!" Sonic said, with a child's sense of disobedience.

"OK fine, you force me to take drastic measures… Somnus!" Twilight said, her horn glowing and that same purple aura surrounding Sonic.

"Huh? What are you… doing… to meeeee….zzz" Sonic snored as Twilight's spell made Sonic sleepy and drowsy and within a few seconds he was out like a light.

"Now that he's asleep, I can try and sleep myself, but he's in my bed, and the rest of the girls may already be too tired to lend a bed… I guess I could sleep on the left side of Sonic" Twilight blushed at the thought of sleeping next to Sonic, but sucked up her pride and decided to slumber next to him anyway, though as she lay on her side, Sonic's fur rubbed against her's, which did not make her situation anymore embarrassing but she was Princess and should rise above that she told herself.

 _Thank you Sonic, my little hero._ Twilight thought as her eyes close and the moonlight shone on the sleeping couple.

 **A/N**

 **Crimsonblur: OK three chapters in one, this is basically the normal form from now on so if you think that these chapters are taking a long time now you know why, even with NSH and TOG here it is kind of tiring and difficult.**

 **NintendoSegaHasbro Fan: Yeah me and TOG have been pretty busy with other stories so its not easy for us to type in this story, but we try our best right TOG?**

 **Thatoneguy753: Right, and our schedules kinda go all over the place, especially since Crimson is in the UK.**

 **Crimsonblur: Yeeeah that is never easy to combat, also this is specifically for you Apexwolf, since you are using a guest account we can't reply to you to let you know about new chapters or reply to your reviews, not trying to hate, but generally speaking it doesn't help us write any faster when someone's a bit ansty, but overall these chapters were fun to make, and it will only become more of a rollercoaster from here. Feel free to PM me if you want any updates or suggestions for how the story would go, not all will be accepted but still…**

 **Anyway this is Crimson Blur signing off see ya in the next chapters!**

 **NintendoSegaHasbro Fan: Yeah and if you have any questions for me and TOG be sure to PM us as well. So until next time guys this is NintendoSegaHasbro signing off as well**

 **Thatoneguy: Yeah see ya guys, NEXT TIME!**


	10. You want Eggs with that?

**Chapter 10: You want eggs with that?**

Sonic was starting to stir. As he opened his eyes it was broad daylight as he could see the sun shining. He noticed that he's transformed back to his normal form. Though that's when he felt something hugging him tight and finds it to be Twilight sleeping right next to him, her wings draped over him as if to keep him and her warm .

Sonic slightly whimpered as his cheeks was showing a red blush across them.

 _Suck it up Sonic, just try and worm your way out of this._ Sonic rationalized as he tried to move his arm out from under Twilight's grip, only for her to respond by hugging him more tightly.

 _OK well I guess I could stay here for a while._ He got comfortable and he decided to think, though almost as if his prayers of getting out of here were answered, Twilight started rising up and trying to move out of bed, though she noticed a lumpy feeling to what she thought was a pillow.

"Ahhhh… Sonic….?... SONIC!" Twilight screamed as she realised who she was sleeping beside, to which Sonic responded by placing his hand over Twilight's mouth to try and silence her.

"Ssh, yeah it's me Twilight, but still I thought I was the only one here when I woke up too, now just chill, alright?" Sonic offered, as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

She immediately took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, and for some reason looking into Sonic's eyes helped.

"Sonic why am I here? I thought I was in my room… Oh wait this is my room but then you… we didn't do anything embarrassing did we?" Twilight asked as her face was blushing, as though Sonic would know as he went to sleep before her.

"Twilight… remember I went to bed before you, so how would I know?" Sonic questioned her back.

"Oh.. yeah right" Twilight reasoned.

"Anyway, I'm gonna split and take a shower, see ya in a minute" Sonic said, before opening the blinds and the window's of Twilight's castle and jumped out and started speeding towards a mountain spring.

"SONIC WAIT!" Twilight tried to say, though Sonic was gone before Twilight could finish her sentence. Without another word Twilight, got into the shower, did her hair and headed downstairs, her crown evident on her head as she walked with a sense of grace. However that sense was washed away when she had remembered what occurred back at the cave.

" _Sonic your back… it's full of cuts!" Fluttershy exclaimed._

Twilight was many things but able to look at blood, was not one of them, and yet again she played the image mentally in her head, constantly trying to make herself feel as bad as possible. Whilst she was moping about her 'failure' a breeze entered the room, brushing Twilight's mane to the side and the wind created caused Twilight to cover her eyes, and when she removed her arm from her eyes, she saw Sonic just standing there, with an absent-minded and head in the clouds innocence.

"Hey Twily… hey I just saw that there was a shower here and I…." Sonic asked as he was talking but then he looked towards the daydreaming Alicorn.

"Twiliiiight" Sonic droned, waving his hand around her eyes as she almost zoned out.

"Wha, wha… sorry I must still be tired, sorry Sonic" Twilight apologized.

"No prob Twily, it's kind of cute when you don't know what's going on… hehe, anyway if you're still feeling a bit out of it I can make you breakfast, what'll you take?" Sonic offered, to which Twilight put her hooves up in protest.

"No, no I'll make it I just need a minute to…" Twilight showed signs of stuttering that's when Sonic just put his hand on one of her shoulders.

"Twilight." He said to get Twilight's attention. To which she looks up at him. "You need to chillax ok. Look I'll make the breakfast no questions asked alright?" Twilight still didn't want to make him do anything that could make the cuts worse, but then sighed and nodded.

"Ok" She said as she agreed. Sonic then nodded as he walked over to the kitchen to prepare food.

"So Twily what would you like?" Sonic asked. Twilight gave it a quick thought and then turned to Sonic.

"Why not a hay sandwich?" She asked him.

"Ok then I'll see….if I.." He stopped talking as he then realized something as Sonic was confused as he didn't know how to make one.

"Uh Twilight? Do you know how to make one?" He asks nicely as he could. Twilight sighed as she knew this would happen. She went up to the counter and prepared the things.

"Okay so all you need is a small stack of hay." She said as she uses her magic to open a one of the little door that had food stored in there as she got a small stack of hay and places it on the table, then she got out two slices of bread and places them in between the hay.

"There, now how about I make pancakes for you?" Twilight said happily.

"Yeah sure I could go for that!" He said as he nods wanting pancakes, she then went on to prepare the pancakes for Sonic, he meanwhile waits on the table; eagerly awaiting his pancakes.

And within a few minutes the pancakes appear below him.

He carnivorously hacked away at the pancakes as the sweet aroma of the cooked delicacy hit him nose, sending his tastebuds into overdrive.

Needless to say the pancake was gone within seconds.

"Hm, that was good Twi! I may stay in this dimension if I get served this everyday mmm" Sonic thankfully groaned in happiness as he stroked his belly and started to stretch, before looking out to the outside world with an all too familiar grin on his face.

"I'll see ya later though Twi, I'm gonna go for my morning run, I don't like staying in one place for too long as much as the next guy so maybe I'll be able to find something fun to do whilst out… See ya on the flipside Twily." He said as he then runs out of the room as the wind goes out of there as Twilight's mane was almost caught from the draft.

"Sigh... well there he goes, welp might as well get going on seeing if I can figure out how to get him home." She said as she went to the castle library to find a solution to this dimensional problem.

 **A/N**

Yo Guys sorry to say but this story may be on hiatus because right now I'm not finding any real motivation to do anything and time seemed to fly whilst I was doomed to write 3 chapters of 1K each which believe you me is not easy as well as my recent late nights my body is destroyed, when I'm back to my old self I'll get more chapters out and even though it may seem weird I'm gonna burden myself by writing the next two chapters myself without any aid because I like the challenge so my other two editors don't have to help me out on this one but this story may be dead for a month before I get back into shape or the ability to look or even function and write stuff.

This is Crimson Blur signing off...


End file.
